


Cornucopia of Colors

by Takara_Phoenix



Series: Phoe's Writer's Month 2019 [8]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Slash, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Writer's Month
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-12 01:21:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20163322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix
Summary: The only color one could see was their soulmate's eye-color, until they actually looked into their soulmate's eyes. Magnus had always been able to see three colors and it had always confused him.





	Cornucopia of Colors

Jagnus || Shadowhunters || Jagnus || Cornucopia of Colors || Jagnus || Shadowhunters || Jagnus

Title: Cornucopia of Colors – Writer's Month

Fandom: Shadowhunters: The Mortal Instruments

Disclaimer: All rights to the Shadowhunters show reserved to Ed Decter, the books the show is based off and its characters belong to Cassandra Clare. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: m/m, soulmate AU, fluff

Main Pairing: Magnus/Jace

Shadowhunters Characters: Jonathan Christopher 'Jace' Herondale, Magnus Bane

Summary: _Writer's Month Prompt: colors_

The only color one could see was their soulmate's eye-color, until they actually looked into their soulmate's eyes. Magnus had always been able to see three colors and it had always confused him.

**Cornucopia of Colors**

_Writer's Month_

All his life, Magnus had wondered about his soulmate and just how special they were. Because the only color he was supposed to see was the eye-color of his soulmate. Yet Magnus had always been able to see three colors – soft brown, the light-blue like the sky and pure gold. It had confused Magnus and he had wondered what kind of person, or even what kind of being, his soulmate was. Surely a Downworlder, perhaps the tri-colored eyes were their warlock mark?

And then he met Jace Wayland about an amulet and suddenly, colors exploded around Magnus, his whole world was shaken and broken down, all shades of gray falling away and making room for bright, excellent colors. He stared wide-eyed, just like the Shadowhunter opposite him did. His hair was golden but his eyes... they were brown and blue, _not_ golden?

"You're... _mine_", whispered Magnus gently, reaching out – not for the amulet but for the blonde.

When he cupped Jace's cheek, the Shadowhunter immediately leaned into it, touch-starved and as eager to finally meet his soulmate as Magnus himself had been.

After that moment, Magnus was more than happy to help the Shadowhunters with whatever they needed, as long as it meant Magnus had the chance to protect and keep his soulmate safe. Weeks later, after six dates and countless missions on behalf of Clary Fray, Magnus found himself waking up with his soulmate in his arms. Magnus smiled before pulling Jace in for a kiss. With Jace, he never had his eyes glamoured, knowing that his _real_ eyes were the only color Jace had seen for all his life and knowing that Jace _loved_ his eyes. Though Jace's eyes, they had been a mystery for long.

"I love your eyes", whispered Jace as he stared into them. "Make you look like a predator."

"Does that make you my prey, my little Shadowhunter?", mused Magnus teasingly.

Jace grinned mischievously at him and concentrated hard. His beautiful heterochromic eyes started glowing golden and so did the runes on his body. It had taken them a while to figure this out, that Jace had pure angelic blood and with it came powers. He had honed his skills, after he realized that was why Magnus had been able to see the color gold. He wanted to activate them at will to tease his soulmate just as Magnus teased him with the unglamoured cat-eyes. It was practical, particularly the silencing rune and the stamina rune were handy to activate without needing to stop what they were doing and go looking for Jace's stele. Magnus grabbed Jace by the thighs and pulled him closer, Jace happily straddling him and leaning down to kiss him deeply. Colors were beautiful, yet among all those different, new colors, Magnus couldn't help but love three above all else.

_~*~ The End ~*~_

**Author's Note:**

> Couldn't decide on a ship, figured nooo I already have three longer Jagnus fics planned, I can't write four Jagnus fics in one month, I shouldn't be THAT self-indulgent. Then the little angel on my shoulder told me I SHOULD be that self-indulgent and who am I not to listen to my Kimmycup! :D


End file.
